Such a mounting device is known from DE 23 40 275 C2. The transport and mounting protective sleeve, for limiting the axial pushing-in movement thereof, has a flange which extends in the radial direction and can be placed against an end-side stop of a machine element to be sealed, for example a shaft.
The transport and mounting protective sleeve is composed of a plastic and, immediately after the sealing ring is produced, is pressed into the latter by an automatic device.
In order to mount the sealing ring, the transport and mounting protective sleeve is placed with the sealing ring onto the machine element to be sealed, wherein the transport and mounting protective sleeve with the sealing ring mounted thereon is subsequently pressed in the mounting direction by a punch. Shortly before the designated installation position of the sealing ring is reached, the transport and mounting protective sleeve comes to rest with the flange thereof on the end-side stop of the machine element to be sealed, the punch is moved axially further in the mounting direction, and the sealing lip of the sealing ring slides from the transport and mounting protective sleeve into the designated installation position of said sealing lip. The punch is then moved back in the opposite direction to the mounting direction. The transport and mounting protective sleeve is subsequently removed and thrown away.